


Make me feel loved

by Samara Lilly (Amber_Rose)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Rose/pseuds/Samara%20Lilly
Summary: Aziraphale feels Crowley shudder in his arms. "So you… you can make me feel loved?" Crowley whispers."Oh dearest, you will feel so loved… I just hope I can show you how much you mean to me."





	Make me feel loved

They are at Aziraphale’s flat. It’s a small, cramped space above the book shop. Crowley’s been here before, and he likes it. It’s cozy and gives him a feeling of being safe and protected. He likes the flat. But mostly they have met in Aziraphale’s bookshop. Mostly to talk, sometimes to drink, on a few memorable occasions to play Chess (Aziraphale is astoundingly good at Chess, Crowley never had a chance against him). 

But now after the Apocalypse-that-didn’t-happen everything has changed. After they saved each other lives, they had finally the chance to change a few things for themselves. Of course, it had needed two or maybe even more bottles of good whiskey. And it had also needed a laughing fit with both of them ending up in each others arms. Neither of them was able to remember what it had been they were laughing about. The end result was a first tentative kiss that led to more and very less tentative kisses. In the end nothing more happened that first night. And it had taken them quite some time to adjust to this new situation. Even though both had longed for it for centuries. But you don’t overcome such long periods of time in only a few days. 

They had worked their way from just holding hands to very much and passionate kissing, but not much more. It frustrated them both, but it was not as easy as they had hoped for. They hadn’t yet spent a night together as a new couple. It had been Aziraphale who had suggested, Crowley should stay the night after a fabulous dinner. And that’s were they find themselves now: in Aziraphale’s rarely used bedroom (the angel doesn’t sleep after all), still fully clothed, sitting on Aziraphale’s bed. It’s not a big bed. It will do, sure. And maybe, Crowley thinks, it’s nice to have a small bed. They will have to stay close to each other. That’s something he’s looking really forward to. But right now they are both insecure. 

Crowley has this nagging feeling that he shouldn’t be the one to make the first step. He’s a demon. He doesn’t want Aziraphale to think he would be trying to seduce him. Or worse, that he would force him into doing something the angel is not ready for. Aziraphale is too pure. Crowley is afraid that something he might do might turn Aziraphale away or make him feel bad, maybe even dirty. Aziraphale seems to be wanting something more physical. But what, if they try it and Aziraphale realizes it’s not what he wants or needs. Crowley would tear himself to pieces if something like that happened. And though he would love to make love to Aziraphale, he would gladly abstain from it, if the angel wouldn’t want it. They finally are together. And love, Crowley decides, is always love. He can live without sex, no big deal. He has done it before. But he can’t be sure what Aziraphale needs or wants. And so Crowley is at a loss what to do. 

So is Aziraphale. He knows, what he wants. What he has wanted for so long now. But will he be enough for Crowley? He knows, the demon is much more experienced. What, if they try it and Crowley finds it boring? Finds him boring? What if he thinks his body is not attractive? He should have asked Crowley about all of this. But talking hasn’t been their strength throughout the years. It’s impossible to change that in just a few days. So the only chance Aziraphale has, is to just try. They have kissed before, cuddled before. So he gets up again to remove his jacket and waistcoat. 

"Maybe you want to get more comfortable, too?" he suggests, not looking at his demon friend, while he puts his jacket and waistcoat into his closet. When he turns around again, Crowley is shrugging off his jacket, too. Aziraphale takes it from him and puts it over a chair in a corner of his bedroom.  
"Your glasses?", he asks, holding out a hand. Crowley doesn’t hesitate to take them off and hand them to Aziraphale, who gently places them on a top of a stack of books on the bedside table. Then he lies down, nodding at Crowley to do the same. 

It’s a little awkward, but Crowley finally musters up the courage to scoot closer, and when their lips meet, it gets a little easier from now on. They lie like this for a while, kissing, enjoying each others presence. Crowley’s hands start to roam more freely over Aziraphale’s body, and Aziraphale reciprocates. And it’s Aziraphale who pushes up Crowley’s charcoal shirt and bends over him to place gentle kisses on the warm skin of his belly and his chest. Crowley hisses. This feels incredible. When he lifts his head, he can look down at the blond curls of his beloved, and he feels so much love for him, it’s ridiculous. And he still feels uneasy. He wants this so much, has craved this for so long. But he has to be sure it’s what his angel wants, too. 

So he cards one hand through Aziraphale’s hair to get his attention. The angel looks up. He looks a little flushed, his blue eyes darker than usual with their blown pupils. 

"Something the matter?" Aziraphale asks. One of his hands stays warm and gentle on Crowley’s flat belly.  
Crowley swallows, before he asks: "Have you ever done this, angel?"  
Aziraphale blushes a little, but then he nods. "I have. I am not very experienced, and my performance may lack some finesse, but… it’s not my first time."  
"Why? When? With whom?" The demon is intrigued. He always had suspicions, but to know now, that Aziaphale has done this before… it’s fascinating. And a true relief. He knows what he is up for, after all. One thing less to worry about. 

"No need to be jealous, Crowley," the angel smirks.  
"Jealous? I’m not jealous! Why should I be?" Crowley asks affronted.  
"It was never about the person itself. I… I was never in love. It was… they needed it. And I gave it. It was for comfort. Consolation. An attempt to make them feel better. It never meant more. Not with them. It will mean everything… with you." Aziraphale only whispers the last two words. 

Crowley’s heart is full to bursting with emotion. "I… my motives were different. I did it out of very different reasons."  
"I can imagine." Aziraphale sounds sad. And he is. Not only for the people Crowley lured into his bed and slept with. But for Crowley, too. Because Crowley, just like Aziraphale, has always missed something. 

"Angel…" Crowley looks suddenly very different. Aziraphale is not sure, if he has ever seen the demon like this. He looks… vulnerable. Insecure. And impossibly young. Aziraphale reaches for him, pulls him into a gentle embrace and peppers Crowley’s forehead and temples with butterfly kisses.  
"What is it, my dearest?" Aziraphale asks quietly.  
"Would… would you make love to me?" Crowley’s face is pressed against Aziraphale’s shoulder. He revels in the well known scent that lies underneath the new aftershave Aziraphale uses. It soothes him. 

Aziraphale presses a kiss into Crowley’s hair. "I would love to."  
"Just like you did to those humans?"  
"You deserve more. What ever you wish, you shall receive it."  
Aziraphale feels Crowley shudder in his arms. "So you… you can make me feel loved?" Crowley whispers.  
"Oh dearest, you will feel so loved… I just hope I can show you how much you mean to me."

There is a sound that resembles a quiet sob. But neither of them say a word. No more words are needed. Instead Aziraphale now starts to kiss and caress Crowley in earnest. His hands are soft and gentle. Every touch feels like worship. Every kiss feels like a wordless prayer, pressed into Crowley’s skin, while Aziraphale takes his time to slowly undress them both. Crowley is speechless, when for the first time they are naked together in Aziraphale’s bed. He blushes, feels suddenly insecure. Aziraphale senses it: something’s wrong. 

"What’s the matter, my dear?" Aziraphale asks. He cups Crowley’s cheek in his palm. His thumb caresses the corner of Crowley’s mouth. Crowley refuses to answer. He feels inadequate in Aziraphale’s presence. He knows he’s very lean, all sharp edges and angles. He usually likes his look and radiates self confidence. It’s in the way he holds himself, in the way he moves and walks. But right now he is lying naked next to the most amazing being in the whole world. In Crowley’s eyes, Aziraphale is nothing but perfect. 

Crowley shakes his head, his yellow eyes seem darker than usual. He avoids Aziraphale’s gaze.  
"No, no, no. Don’t hide from me. We are done hiding. There is nothing we can’t talk about," the angel says.  
"Don’t make me say it. Please. Just…" Crowley covers Aziraphale’s hand with his own. Aziraphale takes pity on him. He kisses him with love and a growing passion. They move together. Hands roam over heated skin, lips caress every inch they can reach. It’s sensual, it’s loving, it’s tender. Crowley feels like he is floating. Then suddenly Aziraphale’s lips are against his ear. 

"What do you want, dearest? How do you want me?"  
"You. Inside me. I have to feel you," Crowley begs, his voice hoarse. He looks flushed, his red hair a mess. His cock is full and hard, pressed against Aziraphale’s hip, and he gives a little thrust. Aziraphale moans. "Dear lord…" He miracles a small bottle of lube into his hand.  
"Lie back. We do this the proper way. Like humans do," he orders, and Crowley obeys with a smile. 

Aziraphale looks at Crowley, who looks up at him with hooded eyes, sweat glistening on his skin, trying to look smug and self confident. He opens his legs, pulls one knee to his chest.  
"Go on, then," he purrs.  
"Oh be silent, you," Aziraphale retorts with a smile. His own erection is forgotten for the moment, as soon as he starts to prepare his demon.

It’s not long, until Crowley is a writhing, moaning mess. And Aziraphale knows he himself can’t wait much longer, but thankfully Crowley seems to have the same thought. He stops Aziraphale’s hand which is moving between his legs, three fingers buried deep inside of him.  
"No more. Need you," he rasps. Aziraphale slowly pulls his hand free, and Crowley gasps at the sudden emptiness. But when he opens his legs wide, Aziraphale shakes his head.  
"No. My way." He sits up and arranges himself in the middle of his bed, sitting upright.  
"Come." He nods, while he reaches for Crowleys hands. 

Crowley looks at him and his heart skips a beat. Aziraphale’s wings are slowly unfolding. The white feathers shine like freshly fallen snow. Aziraphale smiles, and his face ist bright with love and adoration. Then he pulls Crowley up and into his lap.  
"Careful, darling. Don’t want to hurt you."  
"You won’t. You could never hurt me."  
Aziraphale helps Crowley to settle down. When he feels his cock breach Crowley’s body, Aziraphale has to close his eyes for a moment. It’s intense. It’s so, so warm, so soft, so good. He hears Crowley exhale a shaky breath. Then he whispers: "Oh angel… this is…" He is at a loss for words. Aziraphale has to look at him, has to make sure, his lover is fine, that he enjoys himself. He is breathless, when he looks into Crowley’s face. What he finds there is nothing but pure bliss. He smiles, looking completely overwhelmed by pleasure. It’s magic. Crowley puts his arms around Aziraphale, slowly lifts his body, then sinks down again. Aziraphale’s hands on his hips are guiding him, grounding him, helping him move. This feels so different from every encounter Crowley has had before! Like nothing he has ever felt. 

They build up to a slow rhythm. The air is filled with soft gasps and quiet words full of wonder and adoration. Crowley has both hands on his angel’s strong shoulders to support himself.  
"Oh angel… angel…" he sighs and suddenly hears the soft sound of the rustling of feathers and feels a gentle draught. Only then does he realize: Aziraphale’s wings are around him, wrapping him in softness, warmth and a glory Crowley has never deemed possible. And that’s exactly what Aziraphale had promised, what Crowley had hoped for as long as he can remember. He feels loved. Nothing comes close to this. It’s so intimate, like they are in their own little world, the cocoon of Aziraphale’s wings creating a small universe of just THEM. 

Aziraphale feels his climax building deep inside his pelvis. Crowley’s cock moves against Aziraphale’s belly. Aziraphale now wraps one hand around Crowley’s straining erection, and the demon cries out.  
"Shhh… I’ve got you, Anthony. I’ve got you…"  
Crowley’s movements become faster. He knows, it’s impossible, but he imagines he can feel every atom of Aziraphale’s cock, can hear and feel the rapid beating of his heart.  
"Look at me," Aziraphale begs, and Crowley does. The breath catches in Aziraphale’s throat. Crowley is beautiful like this. He looks so human - apart from his lizard eyes.  
"Angel…" Crowley sighs, his fingers digging into Aziraphale’s shoulders.  
"It’s okay. Let go. I’ve got you. Just let go. Come for me, darling. Come for me," Aziraphale murmurs. Crowley gives a full body shudder, when he comes with a shout, never breaking eye contact. Aziraphale feels hot ropes of come streaking his belly, feels the muscles contracting around his own aching cock. Suddenly it’s all too much, overwhelming. His human body gives in, while Crowley is still coming, and it’s utter bliss. Aziraphale has never felt this much joy during sex before. But of course he knows why: he is with the one being he loves most. 

When the aftershocks of their shared climax finally ebb away, Crowley sighs a very content, rumbling sigh. He wraps his long arms around Aziraphale and pulls him close. Aziraphale presses a gentle kiss to Crowley’s neck, and the demon giggles.  
"Stop that. Tickles," he then growls, trying to put on his usual manner and fails miserably.  
Aziraphale ignores him anyway and breathes along his neck, causing goose bumps. "That was…"  
"Don’t say scrumptious, now, please," begs Crowley. His hands move slowly over Aziraphale’s back, trace the places where his wings emerge from his body.  
"I wouldn’t say scrumptious. What I wanted to say was…" Aziraphale gently pushes Crowley away at arm’s length. One of his hands comes up to card through Crowley’s hair. "I wanted to say… this was more than I ever imagined. And I hope… I hope it was what you wanted." He smiles.  
Crowley smiles back, a litte unsure now that they have seen each other like never before.  
"It was even better. Thank you, angel." He leans forward, and their lips meet. It’s loving and tender and it lasts, until Crowley feels Aziraphale’s softening cock slip from his body, followed by a not so small amount of warm liquid. 

They both chuckle. Crowley climbs of Aziraphale’s lap and flops down onto the mattress. He reaches for Aziraphale’s hand to pull him close, but Aziraphale hesitates.  
"I should get us a flannel to clean up. Just give me a second to -"  
But Crowley is faster. He blows his breath down both their bodies, and the wetness and stickiness disappear.  
"Oh… thank you." Aziraphale is glad he doesn’t have to leave the bed. Now he carefully arranges his wings, makes them disappear again and gladly snuggles close to Crowley. The both lie very still and try to process what has happened, studying each others faces.

"You know, I love you, right?" Aziraphale asks after a few minutes. The demon swallows. But if there is a time to tell the truth, it is now, isn’t it? He pushes a stray curl from Aziraphale’s forehead.  
"I hoped so for a very long time, angel. Surely you must have realized, what I feel for you, too?"  
Aziraphale smiles, but it’s a sad smile. "I knew. It was hard to miss. But… I was afraid. We are hereditary enemies, Anthony. We were never meant to love each other."  
"And yet it happened." Crowley sighs, leans towards Aziraphale and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "I for once would gladly fight Heaven and Hell again just to have this. With you." He pauses for a second, before he adds: "I love you, angel."

Aziraphale feels warmth blossom deep in his core and spreading through his entire body.  
"So I was right," he says.  
There is a gorgeous display of confusion showing on Crowley’s face. "Care to elaborate?"  
"At the Ritz. I said you were at heart just a little bit of a good person."  
Crowley laughs. "Oh angel… What a disappointment we must both be for our respective sides…"  
"I don’t care about sides anymore. Just like you said: We’re on our own side now."  
"Yes… And I’m very glad about that. But… let me ask you something."  
Aziraphale looks at Crowley, curious what the demon wants to know. 

"How long is an angel’s refractory period?" Crowley asks and grins.  
Aziraphale blushes just a little. "Oh, I’m sure I can do a little miracle."  
"Hm… that would be nice. So I can show you, what I am capable of."  
"I already know that. You can do whatever you want. Stopping time and transporting us into another realm, when Satan arrived on this airbase… that was really badass, Anthony. I couldn’t have done that."  
"Well, you threatened me," Crowley admits, smiling. His hands start to move over Aziraphale’s skin, and it feels magnificent.  
Aziraphale looks at him with wide eyes. "Threatened you? With my sword? I would never have hurt you!"  
"I know that, dumbass. No." His smile fades. "You said, you would never talk to me again, if I didn’t come up with something. So I did."  
"You saved us all," Aziraphale says. They look at each other for a moment, then Crowley shrugs it away.  
"Someone had to. Anyway - where were we?" And he pulls Aziraphale into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a prequel for this: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047684


End file.
